


christmas cookies

by nightbirdrises



Series: Sinking 'verse [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Finn is extremely sexy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	christmas cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for this segment: none
> 
> You can read Sinking in chronological order using [this page](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/sinking), or you can read it in the order of events as I wrote them [here](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/tagged/v%3A+sinking/chrono).

"No, no, like this."

Blaine frowned as he watched Kurt from the other end of the couch, eyes following his hands. Kurt was trying to teach him some new words and phrases in sign language, but it was all more complicated than it first appeared to be. It definitely wasn’t just simple translation all the time.

And he’d thought he was  _good_  with his hands.

 **Not working** , Blaine signed shortly when he still couldn’t grasp the right movements. He took the dry-erase board from the nearby coffee table and scratched (or rather, squeaked) out a message.

 _Can we try a new phrase?_  

Kurt nodded. “What do you want to know?”

_I want to try describing Finn. You know, like “tall” and stuff. Just as a practice exercise or something._

Furrowing his brows, Kurt appeared to be thinking it over. But then he grinned, biting his lip. “Come closer.”

Blaine scooted into the middle of the couch and settled there on his knees, ready to attempt to mirror whatever Kurt was about to sign. Kurt’s eyes widened a bit but he didn’t say anything until he started to speak along with his hand movements.

"Finn… is… extremely tall," he started, then he repeated the sentence until Blaine had the motions down. "He… is… a stepbrother. He likes… video games… and football. Okay, try it."

Blaine said the words to himself as he tried to remember and perform the sentences as Kurt had shown him. It took a few rounds, but eventually Kurt gave him a thumbs-up. Blaine frowned, though, when he noticed that Kurt was clearly stifling his laughter at something. At him?

 **Are you okay?**  he signed slowly.

"Fine, I’m— I’m fine," Kurt said, clearing his throat as his voice cracked. He pulled out his phone. "I’ll get Finn in here."

A few minutes after Kurt sent the text, Finn came wandering into the living room. He stared at Blaine, still on his knees, then at Kurt, and shook his head. “Sorry, but I’m not gonna be a part of any weird sex thing you guys are doing,” he said, signing at the same time for Kurt, though Blaine did notice him slip despite not knowing all the signs.

"Jesus, Finn, no," Kurt said, offended. He stopped talking to sign quickly to Finn, who seemed to have almost as much trouble as Blaine at keeping up. But he actually knew all of what Kurt was saying, or so it seemed, because then he looked at Blaine and shrugged.

"Show me what you got, man."

"Okay," Blaine muttered. He knew this, he could do it. He looked Finn in the eyes and signed exactly what Kurt had shown him. Finn’s eyes grew comically wider the longer he went on, but Blaine pushed through. It couldn’t be  _that_  bad even if he was doing it wrong, right?

"Dude, what the hell?" Finn said when Blaine dropped his hands. "What—"

"I didn’t— I—" Blaine stammered, looking at Kurt for help. But Kurt was giggling, honest to god  _giggling_  as he hid his face in his arms.

"Fuck, that—" Kurt started, but he shook his head and took a deep breath, grabbing the board.

 _That was the most hilarious thing I’ve ever seen_ , he wrote.  _Your FACES, fuck._

Blaine stared at Kurt; Finn did the same, his face and ears violently pink now. Kurt grinned at each of them in turn and wrote on.

 _I may have taught you the wrong words on purpose._  He showed the message to Blaine, whose jaw dropped.

"What?" he mouthed, appalled. "What did I say?" Kurt winked.

 _"Finn is extremely sexy."_  Blaine groaned.  _"He is a god. He likes long socks and feet."_

"Wait, so you didn’t know you were saying all of that?" Finn asked before Blaine could grab the board back from Kurt.

"Of course not," Blaine mumbled, face warm. "I would never, I—"

"It’s cool, Blaine," Finn said with a lopsided smile. "It wasn’t your fault." He tapped Kurt on the shoulder and gave him the finger, which was definitely a sign Blaine could understand. Kurt stuck his tongue out at Finn, who grumbled to himself as he walked away.

 _That was mean_ , Blaine wrote once he got the board back, pouting at Kurt, who did look a little chastised at least.

"Sorry. Still funny though." Blaine huffed. "Are you still coming over on Christmas Day?"

_Absolutely._

Kurt let out a relieved breath, and Blaine wondered if he’d been worried that Blaine wouldn’t be there. It was so obvious that Kurt loved Christmas — he’d taken to the task of decorating his home almost on his own; the tree sat in a corner, draped with lights and ornaments of all shapes and sizes. Blaine had helped him, of course, the two of them flitting around the living room in complete, easy silence except to occasionally sign a simple word or two to each other.

There had been Christmas music playing, which had been Burt’s doing, and Blaine enjoyed dancing to it. At one point he’d been caught wiggling his hips by Kurt and froze, irrationally afraid that Kurt would feel bad about not being able to hear what Blaine could. But instead Kurt had rolled his eyes fondly, engaging Blaine in a short slow dance that ended when Kurt cleared his throat and backed off to continue decorating.

Christmas made him glow brighter, it seemed. That shadow of him that Blaine caught at school, the part of him that kept people away, was now impossible to spot in the wash of warm, flickering white light from the tree.

Blaine was starting to love Christmas more than ever. That Kurt would even think that he wouldn’t share the holiday with him — well, he was going to fix that.

_We should bake cookies._

It took a while to get Kurt’s attention; he’d been scanning the decorations around the room as if making sure not a light was out of place. When he noticed, he frowned.

"Cookies?" he asked, like the idea was preposterous.

_Christmas cookies. We can decorate them and then eat them all when I’m here again in two days._

"If you think this family won’t eat any before then, you’d be mistaken," Kurt hummed, "but okay."

Kurt led him to the kitchen, where they said nothing as they pulled ingredients and bowls from cupboards. Blaine allowed Kurt to direct him with a mixture of simple sign language and plain old universal body language. There was no music this time, but Blaine almost liked this better. He could focus completely on how they worked together, not quite perfectly — Kurt nearly bumped into Blaine and got flour all over both of them as a result — but still perfect.

Kurt revealed a small collection of Christmas-themed cookie cutters that he admitted he has used every year since his mom died. Blaine made sure to use the gingerbread man mold a few more times than necessary — he had a plan. A plan that involved pink frosting for hair.

While the cookies baked in the oven, they conversed through the dry-erase board — and maybe made out against the counter a little bit. Or a lot. Blaine grinned against Kurt’s lips when the timer sounded and pulled away to get the cookies, ignoring Kurt’s grumbling.

"What’s all this?" Burt asked, walking in just as Blaine set the cookies on a cooling rack. "Blaine?"

 **Baking cookies** , Blaine signed proudly, smiling when Burt’s eyebrows raised, impressed.

"Not bad, kid. I’m goin’ out to the store to pick up a few things, is there anything you two want?" Burt signed and spoke. Kurt shrugged, but Blaine thought to himself and started signing again.

 **Real food** , he signed, confident. **I’m hungry.**

Kurt snorted next to him and Burt blinked before he started to chuckle. “Not something I need to know,” he said to Blaine with a wink, then he left. Blaine turned, crestfallen, to Kurt.

 **What did I do?**  he asked.

"Uh—" Kurt started, grinning, "I suppose you don’t know that the signs for ‘hungry’ and ‘horny’ are incredibly similar, do you?"

Blaine didn’t say anything; he just let himself sink down to the floor and sat there, arms crossed. Kurt sat down next to him and crossed his leg over Blaine’s, as usual.

"You’re cute," he said, giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek. When Blaine didn’t do anything in response, he leaned in closer to nibble at his earlobe. Blaine jumped a little, gasped when Kurt’s tongue piercing ran over the skin just below his ear. "You think I could get you off in here before Finn smells the cookies and comes looking for them?"

 **Please** , Blaine signed, one of the few signs he knew without a single doubt due to how often he used it now. Kurt laughed, then moved to straddle him right there.

Yeah, he really,  _really_  loved Christmas with Kurt.


End file.
